


Unstoppable Drive, Killer Timing

by Blue_Daddys_Girl, CollisionTheory



Series: Obi-Wan dies every month of 2021 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bacta as Lube (Star Wars), Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Character Death, Choking, Coitus Interruptus, Dumbs ways to die, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Neither are sorry, Nexu (Star Wars), Non-Canonical Character Death, Non-Graphic Smut, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, POV CC-2224 | Cody, POV Obi-Wan Kenobi, Post-Umbara Arc (Star Wars), Smut, Teasing, Top CC-2224 | Cody, codywan - Freeform, two authors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Daddys_Girl/pseuds/Blue_Daddys_Girl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollisionTheory/pseuds/CollisionTheory
Summary: Keep your situational awareness at all times, the manual said. You’re forever in enemy territory. Cody was a good soldier, he knew the rules. But his Jedi was just so distracting.Stay attuned to the force, his master had taught him, you can sense your enemies there long before seeing them. Obi-Wan was a Master Jedi, he knew this. But his clone commander was just so persistent!
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Obi-Wan dies every month of 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129274
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Killing a character once a month of 2021





	Unstoppable Drive, Killer Timing

They’d had plenty of moments before, but they were just that– moments. The tension had never reached a climax, never been released; something had always gotten in the way. 

Just last week, Obi-Wan and Cody had been in a maintenance corridor aboard ship, bodies pressed close together, faces so near they breathed the same air. Cody felt him up as the Jedi kissed him, the taste on their tongues cut with a fizz of tibanna and vaporized machining oil. He had circled his hands around Obi-Wan’s neck, pressing to feel his pulse below tick higher. “And here, sir?” He rubbed his thumbs over his Adam’s apple, locking his eyes on Obi-Wan’s. “If I squeezed harder…” A kiss and a bite, voice like muted gravel. “… _would you like it?_ ” He tightened his grip, wetting his lips, and Obi-Wan’s pulse had gone higher still. 

But then the ship-wide comm came on with a voice announcing general quarters, turning the near reality into a fevered fantasy. 

Now though, with their comms down and the nearest Third Systems Army assets two days out, there were no interlopers or unexpected alarms to disturb them, nobody who’d hit them with an article 1-34 charge for fraternization. 

They were alone, stranded on a tropical moon, and Cody had been trained to press the advantage wherever he could take or make one. 

He’d waited long enough. 

Insects whined and chirped, suspended from the fine hairs of the massive leaves that formed a canopy over the area around their crash site. Keeping to the shade, Cody shucked off his armor and turned to Obi-Wan.

The Jedi was mending a broken droid. He turned to watch Cody coming and wiped a sheen of sweat off his face, red from the heat. Cody had seen him like that many times– during battle, in harsh weather, a few times when he’d gotten sick–but this was different. This flush, it was closer to what Cody thought about when they were alone together, when he was in the shower, or curled up in his bunk. 

“The modulator may still be somewhere around here…” Obi-Wan said with a sigh. He pushed strands of hair out of his eyes, lips parted in a little smile. 

He started as Cody grabbed him from behind, reaching over Obi-Wan’s arm to undo the Jedi’s belt.

“Thought you didn’t like droids, general.” 

Cody was already straining his blacks, pressing himself against Obi-Wan from behind as the Jedi’s belt dropped in the dirt. 

“So, forget about it,” he whispered into his ear. 

Cody felt the Jedi’s hand grip the side of his head, massaging fingers into his scalp and sending a wave of chill travelling down his spine that settled over the knot of anticipation at his core. 

He dropped a hand between Obi-Wan’s legs to grab him through his robes, all the blood pumped into his cock draining his situational awareness away by the second. He moved his mouth down Obi-Wan’s neck, dragging lips and teeth across his skin, licking up salt and nipping along his jugular. 

Adrenaline surged in Cody’s chest as Obi-Wan moaned. He kissed him back, mirroring his actions with aggression and impatience. Cody shoved his blacks down around his hips and grabbed his partner with a grunt, thrusting him down onto the grass as Obi-Wan wrapped his legs around his waist. 

Then things in Cody’s brain went from green lit to no-go as he jerked to a stop, remembering something. 

He flushed deep reddish brown, looking sheepish for a moment. 

“Ah fuck, hang on…” He pushed himself up and hobbled off towards his utility belt on the ground, cock hanging, half-hard, Obi-Wan laughing. 

Cody returned with a bacta packet, seconds away from tearing it open with his teeth when Obi-Wan spoke. 

“Cody, shouldn’t we save that for emergencies?” 

Cody only grunted, all his attention on his improvised lube. 

Obi-Wan sighed. 

“Alright, I hope we won’t regret this later.” 

Just as Cody’s hormones reasserted their power over his brain and were preparing to transfer primary system control below his waist, Obi-Wan spoke up in a tone that gave him pause. 

“Cody.” Obi-Wan’s eyes glinted with mischief. 

“Sir?” 

Obi-wan grabbed his arm, brought him close. 

“Fuck me harder than Umbara fucked us and the 501st,” he growled. 

The corner of Cody’s mouth twitched as several switches flew open in his mind. It burned like all the plasma bolts of that day and it set his pent-up frustration and lust alight.

“Those are your orders?” he asked, voice low and dangerous as he slid inside Obi-Wan. The Jedi moaned, tight around him, shaking, and something savage radiated off Cody, sticking to Obi-Wan’s skin like the heat and humidity of the jungle moon. 

“Then I’ll take you like this…”

Cody grabbed Obi-Wan’s throat, making him gasp. 

“And what if I actually kept doing it, kept fucking you until you stopped moving?” 

He tightened his fingers, thrusting harder, building up speed to wind up the coiled tension in his chest as the red deepened in the Jedi’s face. 

_“Just like Umbara.”_

* * *

Cody’s hand pressed down on Obi-Wan’s throat, grip hot and sweaty. He struggled against it, gasping for air, scrambling back for even the illusion of control. But Cody pressed down against him, swearing, keeping him pinned, having none of it. The hand that wasn’t choking him was buried into his hair, and Obi-Wan wept for the pleasure of it all. He could feel the tears going down his cheeks, feel their briny sting. When was the last time he’d cried like this, he wondered. When was the last time he’d felt such complicated emotions, such surges of pleasure, so untamed as to leave him reaching for his code, and finding nothing to say but another moan?

_How could something so forbidden feel so right?_

Cody’s panting was loud in his ears, their breath mixing again. Obi-Wan reached up to him, trying to bring him down for a kiss, but he resisted, snarling at him, the faintest hint of a smirk at his lips. _This is what you get for saying that,_ it said. 

Obi-Wan was being punished, and he was enjoying every last aching moment of it. 

“Cody I–”

But he shushed him with a growl and kept driving him into the soft ground. Obi-Wan finally relented, accepting his fate under the clone’s hands, and began to stroke himself instead, matching Cody’s burning rhythm inside him.

Soon Obi-Wan was shaking, fearing he’d come too fast, that he’d split in half when he did. It’d been so long, so lonely. And this was as incredible as it was illicit. 

He keened, forgetting himself, almost drowning in the vibrancy of the life buzzing around him through the force. 

“Not yet!” Cody barked, panting, “don’t you dare come yet!”

Maybe it was how free they were, how anonymous they could be on this planet—just two more lifeforms fucking themselves into oblivion—and how loud that let them be. Maybe it was the thick, almost soupy quality of the force, or the orgasm building in Obi-Wan like an electrical storm.

Perhaps it was all of these things at once, but in the end, neither the Jedi Master nor the clone commander noticed the Nexu that was creeping up on them. 

The attack came like lightning, Cody hardly having the time to register pain before his head was torn off, his back sliced open. Obi-Wan had a little longer, even lost as he was in the tides of his pleasure. He screamed, reached for his lightsaber, but the gaping maw of needle teeth was already closing on him.

As his conscience bled into the Cosmic Force in much the same way his earthly body bled through the grass, Obi-Wan felt a flicker of relief. They might have just died—caught off guard with their pants down, breaking an endless list of codes and regulations—but at least the nexu would ensure such unseemly details would forever remain unknown, scattering their remains at it feasted on them.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a four hands story, the serious take on the incident that sparked an hours-long spiral into a world of crack for us, which we will keep working on... We just want to say, Nexu are cool, and Codywan be a horny ship. Thank you for reading us, comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
